


I am the Monster that Everyone hides

by FoolishJoker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, One Shot, Other, Revenge, Violence, i wrote this when i had writers block, like seriously death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishJoker/pseuds/FoolishJoker
Summary: everybody has a secret, everybody has something they want hide.A creature formed from these thoughts has appeared and with serve out it's judgement





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this  
> this will most likely be trash
> 
> P.S don't write with a writer's block

It was raining on a Tuesday night, two guys were talking to each other in an alley way. “I told you I’m not doing it again, Ben, I don’t want to. You can’t keep forcing me, so please stop” Jack forced out, he was scared no terrified of what Ben can do. He just had a bad feeling, it wasn’t there before when he visited before so why now? 

“Oh you think you can stop your little addiction, ha! Don’t make me laugh I know you, you’re weak, nothing without me and do you know why?” Ben waited for a reply but with no answer after two minutes he got upset “ I WANT YOU TO ANSWER ME, DO YOU HERE ME?” with a smack on the face, he made Jack jump and hesitantly nod “Now once again do you know why?”

“Y..yes I do, it’s because I’m trapped in my never-ending torment of self-pity. I hate myself and I keep coming back here, thinking it would end the pain.” he replied with tear-filled eyes. He didn’t want this he kept backing up until he hit the wall of the alley. His jacket becoming even wetter than it was. 

“YES! Tremendous five stars for you!” he twirled and slowly got closer to Jack’s ear, whispering into his ear “I am that torment, I am you and you will never ever see anyone’s smile ever again!” He laughed like a maniac. His smile growing wider as he stood up at full height towering over the now shivering man. Lifting his hands off his waist and putting them on Jack’s head putting pressure on it. 

“STOP! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU IT HURTS. WHY?! HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!” Jack yelled trying to get the attention of somebody, anybody but to no use there was nobody up at this time, who would be? Crack….drip drip the sound of blood hitting the floor. Jack’s body hit the floor in an instant, Ben lifted up his leg kicking his gut, bruising it.  
Disappearing in almost an instant one thing could be heard. “I hate people like this…but they make the best people to feed off of” a loud laughter could be heard after that. 

The next morning the news of Jack Houston’s death, his father heard some bits and snips about it and was asked too. He couldn’t take this along with finally getting his son out of his terrible habit, he just had to get himself killed. He was furious and sad he couldn’t keep it all in, he punched his lilac colored wall with tears falling out of his eyes. “Franklin dear are you okay?” his wife, Cristina asked him.  
Breathing in and out, in an attempt to calm him-self down. Whoever did this to his son will pay no matter who gets in his way he will have his vengeance and with that a familiar grin appeared on his face. “Yes just a little shaken that’s all.” his reply was soft spoken. Oh yes revenge will be sweet.


End file.
